FIRST MISSION
by Ling-Ling Chinese
Summary: Misi pertama Rantarou setelah lulus dari Sekolah ninja. Apakah misinya? Bisakah tokoh utama kita ini menyelesaikannya? Inilah fict pertama ling2 di anime nintama Rantarou. Please Review


Ehm!!! Ni fict pertama ling2 di anime Nintama Rantarou. Semoga banyak yang suka. Dan tolong reviewnya ya ^^.

Nintama Ranntarou © Soubee Amako

First Mission © Ling-ling Chinese

Genre : Action/Humor

Summary : Misi pertama Rantarou setelah lulus dari Sekolah ninja. Apakah misinya??? Bisakah tokoh utama kita ini menyelesaikannya???

Warning : bahasa amburadul, lelucon garing. Pokoknya gak nggenah lah.

***

Chap. 1 Misi Pertama.

Rantaro P.O.V

Musim semi yang indah. Cuacanya sangat cerah dan hangat. Banyak bunga Sakura di kota yang bermekaran. Saat yang cocok untuk Hanami. Banyak orang-orang kota yang menghentikan pekerjaannnya sesaat untuk menikmati indahnya bunga Sakura. Namun, tidak untukku!! YEAH!!!!

Sebelumnya perkenalkan terlebih dahulu. Namaku Inadera Rantaro. Anak seorang Ninja Lapisan ke li- *di geplak pake sandal*

(Ayah Rantaro : (muncul tiba-tiba) "Sudah ayah bilang berapa kali Rantaro!!! Lapisan ke-3!! Bukan lapisan ke-5!!!" *di gampar bolak-balik ma sandal* "Bilang saja LA-PI-SAN-KE-TI-GA!!!" *penuh penekanan*

Rantaro : "Hu hu hu... Ba-baik ayah..." *babak belur*

Ayah rantaro : "Bagus!Huh!" (ayahnya langsung nyelonong pergi)

Author : "Dasar!! Maen nyelonong aja!!!" *di timpuk pake sandal dari jauh*)

Wah, maaf.. maaf... Ada gangguan sedikit tadi. Nah, kuperkenalkan lagi. Namaku Inadera Rantaro usia 17 tahun. Anak seorang ninja LA-PI-SAN-KE-TI-GA *penuh penekanan biar pembaca percaya*. Aku bercita-cita ingin menjadi ninja yang hebat. Maka dari itu, misi pertamaku ini adalah batu lompatan untuk menjadi ninja yang hebat. *penuh semangat membara, backgroundnya tiba-tiba berubah menjadi di tepi batu karang yang terkena deburan keras dari ombak dan matahari terbenam* (ih, authornya lebay deh!!)

KRUUYUUUKKKK!!!!!

Ugh!! Di saat seperti ini perutku tidak mau di ajak berkompromi sih!!!

"Agar-agar!!! Silahkan agar-agarnya tuan.."kata seorang gadis penjual agar-agar yang menawarkan dagangannya padaku.

'Waduh, jadi malu aku...' kataku dalam hati sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Lho! Kirimaru?!" teriakku kaget sambil menunjuk gadis penjual agar-agar itu dengan jari telunjukku.

"Ach! Rantaro."

"Ke-kenapa ada disini? Pakai baju perempuan lagi!!" tanyaku penasaran.

"Lho, aku kan tinggal di kota ini. Lagipula dengan memakai baju perempuan, daganganku makin laris lho." jelasnya senang.

Gadis yang ada di depanku ini adalah Kirimaru Settsuno. Salah satu sahabat karibku saat di Perguruan Ninja. Sebenarnya dia laki-laki lho. Walaupun kalau menyamar menjadi perempuan manis sekali. Dia ini orangnya pelit. Hobinya mencari uang dan lemah terhadap kata 'gratis'.

"Lalu, ada urusan apa kau dikota ini?" tanyanya balik. Kepalanya di miringkan ke kenan sedikit, tanda dia tidak mengerti.

"Ach! Aku sedang menjalankan misi."

"'Misi'mu ada di kota ini?"

"Ng, tidak sih. Tapi entah kenapa kakiku melangkah kesini." akuku. Entah kenapa aku sangat familiar sekali dengan kota ini.

"Oh, mau bertemu dengan guru Doi ya. Kalau begitu, akan ku antar kau." kata Kirimaru sambil membereskan dagangannya.

"Eh?! Ini kota tempat guru Doi tinggal?! Kau masih tinggal dengan guru Doi?!" kataku sedikit terkejut.

"Ya. Apa boleh buat. Saat lulus dari Perguruan ninja, guru Doi memintaku untuk tinggal di rumahnya dan melarangku tinggal sendiri. Beliau bilang, 'Jaga rumahku saat aku berada di Perguruan Ninja. Dan jangan kerja sambilan yang aneh-aneh!'. Begitu." cerita Kirimaru panjang lebar.

"Wah, seperti seorang ayah yang tidak merelakan anaknya untuk menikah, ya." kataku sambil cekikikan.

"Jangan tertawa!!" kata Kirimaru agak sewot. Wajahnya sedikit merona merah. Mungkin malu.

Yah, apa boleh buat. Sejak sebelum aku bertemu Kirimaru, dia hidup sebatang kara. Rumahnya kebakar saat peperangan. Seluruh keluarganya meninggal. Mungkin Kirimaru menganggap guru Doi benar-benar ayahnya. Makanya dia merasa senang.

"Tapi, mungkin benar juga. Jika kau dibiarkan tinggal sendiri kau pasti akan bekerja yang aneh-aneh. Makanya guru Doi melarangmu."

"A-aku tidak pernah kerja sambilan yang aneh-aneh kok." rajuknya. Pipinya menggembung dan bibirnya agak di majukan. Aku berusaha menahan tawa melihatnya. "Ayo kerumah. Guru Doi mungkin sedang istirahat."

Aku membantunya mengangkut barang-barang dagangannya. Yah, secara, sekarang ini Kirimaru sedang menyamar menjadi cewek, masa' aku yang seorang cowok ini tidak membantunya. Bisa di anggap apa aku ini nanti?!

Normal P.O.V

Setelah berjalan beberapa saat, akhirnya mereka tiba di rumah Guru Doi.

"Aku pulang." kata Kirimaru memasuki rumah.

"KIRIMARU!!!!" sambut seorang lelaki dari dalam rumah dengan hawa membunuh. Dari setiap kata yang diucapkan tersimpan amarah yang luar biasa.

GLUK!!

Kirimaru menelan ludahnya. Sepertinya dia menyadari adanya bahaya yang bakal mengancam nyawanya.

Kirimaru menoleh kearah suara dengan pelan-pelan dan super hati-hati. "Ya...," sapanya dengan bercucuran keringat dingin dan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"'YA' gundulmu!!!" sebuah pukulan penuh nafsu amarah mendarat di kepala Kirimaru. "Kan sudah kubilang jangan kerja sambilan yang aneh-aneh!!!! Gara-gara kau aku tak bisa istirahat. Huhuhu...," tangis orang itu saking sedih plus marahnya itu.

"Eh?! Jadi guru Doi yang menggantikan kerja sambilanku?!" tebak Kirimaru terkejut.

"Tentu saja bodoh!" kata orang yang di sebut Guru Doi itu sambil menggeplak kepala Kirimaru dengan geram.

Ya, orang itu adalah seorang guru. Lebih tepatnya 'mantan' guru Rantarou dan Kirimaru. Beliau adalah Guru penanggung jawab teori kelas 1 kelompok Ha, Sekolah Ninja, Doi Hansuke.

"Guru Doi, memang kali ini seperti apa kerja sambilan yang di ambil Kirimaru??" tanya Rantarou penasaran.

"Lho, Rantarou?! Sejak kapan kau ada di sini?!!" tanya Guru Doi terkejut. Tangan kirinya berada di bawah mulut dan tangan kanannya menunjuk Rantarou.

"Sejak mulai Normal P.O.V tadi!!!" kata Rantarou sedikit jengkel karena dari tadi ternyata keberadaannnya tidak dianggap oleh mantan gurunya itu. "Ugh! Ya udah, ga jadi nanya...," kata Rantarou ngambek.(ih, bahasanya jelek banget.. =_=;)

"Wah, maaf, maaf." ucap guru Doi merasa bersalah karena tadi sengaja nyuekkin Rantarou. "Kau kan tahu, dari dulu Kirimaru selalu memborong semua kerja sambilan yang menguntungkan." Kirimaru ngasih tanda peace. "Tapi, SELALU SAJA TIDAK ADA YANG BERES!!" lagi-lagi kirimaru di pukul kepalanya.

"Wah, khas-nya Kirimaru ya." kata Rantarou tertawa.

"Iya, ya." kata yang lain ikutan tertawa.

"Gara-gara itu, dari pagi aku ngantar koran, ngajak anjing dan kera jalan-jalan, mengasuh anak sambil mencuci baju. Huhuhu... Mana ibu-ibu tetangga pada protes lagi. Huhuhu... nasib.. nasib... " kata guru Doi yang menangisi nasibnya.

"Seharusnya guru Doi menyamar jadi perempuan saja seperti Kirimaru. Hahahaha... " saran Rantarou sambil tertawa senang.

"Iya, ya. Hahaha... " kata guru Doi setuju dan ikut tertawa. "Aku kan bukan Guru Yamada!" kata guru Doi setelahnya dan memukul kepala Rantarou.

Di sisi lain Guru Yamada yang sedang santai menikmati Teh di Sekolah Ninja, tiba-tiba bersin. "Rasanya, entah mengapa aku harus memukul Guru Doi." gumamnya di sela minum teh-nya.

"Ada yang membuntuti kalian." bisik guru Doi pada mereka berdua dengan wajah serius.

Rantarou dan Kirimaru terkejut.

"Apa?! Dimana?!" mereka melihat kesekelilingnya. Memastikan siapa yang mengikuti mereka.

"Kalian benar-benar tidak berubah, ya." kata Guru Doi dengan wajah kecewanya. "Dia ada disana." Guru Doi menunjuk kearah belakang segera mereka menoleh ke belakang pada arah pintu untuk mengeceknya. Sepertinya memang ada banyangan orang yang membuntuti mereka. Mereka berdua terlalu lengah karena senang bertemu satu sama lain setelah sekian lama.

"Si... siapa di sana?!!!"

Tbc..

-

-

-

Yap!!!

Selesai deh Chap. 1. *syukuran*

Hah... Maaf Chap. 1-nya pendek. Sebenernya sih mau di buat one shot. Pi apa daya di kata... Ternyata otaknya Ling2 jail maw buat cerita yang agak panjang. Entah berapa jadinya chap di fict ni. Hm~

O ya, Leluconnya garing banget ya... Ato malah ga bisa di anggep lelucon nih?! GYAAA!!!! Gawat donk!!!!*panik*

Yah, apa mau di kata, Ling2 akan berusaha selucu mungkin di chap berikutnya.*emang badut apa?!*

Sekian dulu yah. Pliss repiunya ^-^


End file.
